a thousand light rays
by Cinerraria
Summary: Roderich, pianis terkenal yang muak dengan ketenarannya sendiri. Bertemu Elizaveta, yang mengajarinya arti 'menjadi cahaya' bagi orang lain. Mereka terlibat hubungan rumit melebihi fans dan idola, hingga terkuak lah jati diri Elizaveta yang sebenarnya. [#ResumeTheDraft]


.

Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfik ini.

Untuk Challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** \- **Kategori Original**

**.**

**Alternate Universe - Drama - Romance - Hurt/Comfort**

Pianist!Austria - Gangster!Hungary

**.**

**.**

* * *

Roderich berjalan terhuyung keluar kamar. Tidurnya terusik oleh denting bel yang terus berbunyi. Ia terpana setelah membuka pintu. Mengucek mata, mengumpulkan nyawa. Di hadapannya gadis berambut karamel itu berdiri dengan ransel menggelayuti punggung. Berpenampilan kasual, dengan kaos putih di balik blazer hijau, dan celana denim panjang. Rambutnya diikat ponytail. Gadis itu tertawa menyilaukan seperti matahari.

"Hai, Roddy?"

Eliza?

Roderich lupa melihat jam. Langit di luar berwarna jingga kebiruan. Ia tidak ingat berapa jam waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk tidur, terkejut melihat hari sudah sore.

"Kau baru bangun tidur? Ya ampun …" Eliza protes. "Padahal malam nanti ada jadwal konser! Oh! Aku tahu kau ini pianis jenius, tapi bukan berarti menggampangkan latihan kan?"

Gadis itu melangkah dan mempersilakan dirinya sendiri masuk.

Roderich malas meladeni omelan perempuan itu. Ia menutup pintu. Sadar penampilannya kacau, ia mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berantakan. Meneliti dirinya sendiri, kaus kumal dan celana tidurnya masih melekat kusut.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Eliza ..." Ia pasrah saat gadis itu melangkah riang mengitari ruangan demi ruangan flatnya, lalu terpaku di dapur. "Kenapa tidak mengabari dulu?

Roderich mengikuti di belakang.

Tawa Eliza semakin berderai, mengabaikan pernyataan keberatan lelaki itu. Kemudian, malah mengacak-acak rak bumbu dan membongkar isi kulkas. Gaduh berkata bahwa dirinya lapar butuh makan.

Roderich mengambil handuk dan bersiap ke kamar mandi, sebelum menoleh ke balik bahu. Dahinya berkerut menanggapi tingkah serba gaduh Eliza.

"Apa? Kulkasmu kosong? Daging pun tidak ada? Yah ... padahal aku ingin coba menu spesial, Roddy. Resepnya baru ketemu dari majalah. Dijamin kau pasti suka!"

Eliza dan tawa semarak itu, adalah _cahaya_nya yang spesial. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi spontanitasnya, seperti kini. Perempuan itu duduk mengangkat satu kaki seraya mencomot separuh apel dari kulkas.

"Ambil saja kaleng tuna, di rak paling ujung," kata Roderich seraya telunjuknya mengarah ke lemari penyimpanan di dinding. Tidak yakin Eliza benar-benar bisa memasak, sebab terakhir kali Roderich menyantap adonan pai buatan gadis itu, rasanya gosong dan adonannya tidak merata.

Roderich menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah memastikan Eliza mengambil kaleng tuna yang dimaksud dan ia mewanti-wanti agar jangan sampai dapurnya jadi medan perang dunia ketiga.

.

* * *

Roderich keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat sepiring ikan tuna tersaji di meja. Aromanya menggoda air liur menetes dalam mulutnya. Ia jadi lapar.

Ada baskom nasi dan semangkuk selada. Buah apel dan pisang ditata berjajar dalam nampan.

Eliza mematikan kompor. Seolah dirinya lah tuan rumahnya. Ia mempersilakan Roderich menyantap makanan.

Gadis itu ikut bersantap dalam keadaan masih mengenakan celemek ungu motif wortel dan kelinci.

"Enak," kata Roderich saat Eliza melempar tatapan bertanya, harap-harap cemas komentar untuk masakannya. "Kemampuan masakmu berkembang pesat."

Roderich mencecap tempura udang yang masih hangat. Rasanya gurih dan teksturnya renyah. Ia ingat, pertama Eliza beraksi dengan pisau dan telenan ialah kali pertama gadis itu bersinggungan dengan dapur, di bawah pengawasan dan pengajarannya. Sup ikan buatannya sangat asin, tempura gorengnya tidak berbentuk, dan potongan sayurannya tak beraturan.

Mata Eliza berbinar senang. Hatinya melambung oleh pujian. "Tentu. Kita harus selalu berkembang, jadi lebih baik!"

Orang akan lebih bersemangat saat tahu dirinya melakukan sesuatu sebagai persembahan bagi orang yang disuka. Dan Eliza telah memasukkan banyak bumbu cinta dalam masakannya.

"Ayo, makan yang banyak, Roddy!"

.

* * *

Usai makan, Roderich diseret Eliza menuju piano. Supaya semangat berlatih, Eliza duduk mendengarkan. Punggung menyandar birai jendela. Roderich merasa bahwa Eliza tahu dirinya punya kekuatan tertentu untuk menaikkan semangatnya.

Piano sonata ke 10, Eliza menikmati irama yang mengalir. Cahaya senja menyelinap melalui kaca jendela dan jatuh di muka lantai, membentuk bayangan warna lembayung. Rasanya begitu magis dan memukau.

Roderich membuka percakapan di sela denting tuts piano, "Pernahkah kau rasakan itu, Liz?"

Eliza tercenung. Berusaha membaca emosi yang bergolak dari raut wajah Roderich. Wajah tenang lelaki itu menyembunyikan banyak sisi, sebagian sulit dimengerti. Belakangan, Eliza merasa terusik oleh praduga. Ia ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan rasa penasarannya, namun siapa sangka Roderich justru memulai pengakuannya.

Eliza menanti kelanjutan ucapan Roderich.

"Perasaan hampa, kosong, bahkan setelah ambisimu penuh dan tercapai. Kau selalu haus. Tidak pernah puas dan terus merasa kurang?"

Sambil menunggu jawaban, Roderich memutar ulang kotak memori yang menyimpan kisahnya dengan Eliza. Pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

* * *

Hidup Roderich ialah manifestasi gemerlap itu sendiri. Dianugerahi kecerdasan musikal yang tinggi, semenjak usia dini, ia jadi pusat perhatian publik. Dua pertiga hidupnya berada di bawah sinar lampu sorot di atas panggung. Hanya dengan jentikan jari, ia sanggup memaku seluruh mata dan menyihir telinga mereka: menggenggam dunia.

Ia senang bermusik. Ada kepuasan menakjubkan, saat tahu kita bisa menghasilkan kekayaan materi dan beroleh pujian setinggi langit hanya bermodal hobi dan talenta.

Talentanya dieksploitasi jadi mesin uang. Berulang kali Roderich mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman cahaya yang membutakan mata, ia berhasil kabur dari keluarganya dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal.

Namun, ibarat lepas dari kandang harimau menuju mulut buaya, ia mendapati musik yang baru saja meloloskan hidupnya, kini menjebaknya kembali dalam sangkar. Ia bertahan hidup sebagai pianis di kafe-kafe kecil, dan sadar betapa pentingnya musik bagi hidupnya. Diselamatkan sekali lagi oleh dunia irama dan nada.

Seorang pencari bakat mampir di kafe tempatnya bekerja, awal mula perjalanannya kembali ke panggung hiburan. Itu artinya Roderich harus bergelut lagi dalam dunia kompetisi. Ambisinya yang sudah lama padam, kembali menyala.

Kesuksesannya di panggung musikal tak bisa dibendung lagi. Namanya tenar kembali. Orang-orang seperti baru saja menemukan bintang yang hilang. Namun, ia mengalami nostalgia yang amat dibencinya, setiap performa yang ia mainkan menumbuhkan benih-benih rakus dan kesombongan. Setidaknya, demikianlah perasaannya.

Seluruh dunia memujanya bagai bintang. Bersinar. Tanpa cela. Sempurna. Ia menolak semua wanita yang menjual diri padanya. Pernah dijebak oleh saingan kompetisinya, dibuat mabuk dan dikunci dalam kamar bersama wanita tuna susila. Nyaris saja harga dirinya ternoda andaikan ia tidak sadar, segera melarikan diri dengan cara melompat melalui jendela hotel dari lantai lima!

Itu saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Dikira akan bunuh diri, Eliza memergokinya dari lorong di bawah gedung. Gadis itu berteriak memperingatkannya supaya tidak nekat melompat cari mati.

Roderich berisyarat menenangkan gadis itu, bahwa tak ada maksud bunuh diri. Ia pun bergelantungan di bawah balkon, dengan tangan menggapai pembatas besi. Gemetar ketakutan. Khawatir wanita dalam kamar itu akan melongok sehingga menariknya masuk kembali. Namun, di bawah sana Eliza beringsut cepat, pergi mencari bantuan.

Roderich menurut saja saat gadis itu berseru supaya dia bertahan di atas. Kemudian berlari lalu kembali seraya menenteng tumpukan kardus dan kasur lapuk, yang kemudian dihamparkan di tanah. Roderich pun menjatuhkan diri dan tubuhnya terjun bebas menuju rengkuhan bumi.

Gadis itu menyelamatkannya dari kematian.

Ia mendarat dengan selamat.

"Hei? Bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Lihat! Kau ini cari mati ya? Ya ampun! Hargai hidupmu sedikit donk ..." Gadis yang kelak dikenal sebagai Elizaveta itu menjerit-jerit heboh. Pipinya ditampar berulang kali.

Roderich membuka mata, tertegun mendapati wajah cemas seorang gadis tak dikenal. Di bawah keremangan cahaya lampu, Roderich menelisik penampilannya: gadis itu mengenakan setelan hitam-hitam. Di bawah ikat pinggangnya, tersembul … pistol?

Ia mengabaikan fakta itu dan perhatiannya segera tersita oleh rasa sakit di kaki. Tumitnya keseleo.

Ia mengaduh pelan.

"Aku tidak cari mati," jawabnya. "Di atas sana ada musuhku."

Gadis itu membantunya bangun.

Roderich menjelaskan kronologis kejadian secara singkat. Lalu menyadari, bahwa di titik itu lah kewarasannya justru berakhir. Dalam gang sempit yang gelap ini, ia menemukan cahayanya─bintang yang jadi muara bagi pencariannya.

.

* * *

.

Suasana kembali ke ruangan.

Eliza menjawab, "Iya, dan tidak, Roddy ..."

Jawaban Eliza menarik Roderich dari lamunan. Pikirannya kembali menjejak dalam kamar musik.

"Aku tahu rasanya saat dapat gaji pertama, dan ingin cepat beroleh gaji kedua. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu ... tidak benar-benar mengerti, tepatnya ... aku tidak pernah berada di posisimu. Aku hanya pengamat, mengamatimu dari sini."

Eliza bangkit melintasi ruangan dengan langkah-langkah ringan. Lalu berdiri di sisi grand piano. Menatap mata violet itu dengan pandangan mengerti. Melangkah sedikit, posisinya berada di antara kursi dan piano. Disentuhnya bahu Roderich lembut─ini bukan kali pertama kontak fisik mereka, Eliza mengabaikan debaran hati dan kecanggungan tiba-tiba yang memerangkapnya.

"Sejauh pengamatanku, Roddy. Aku yakin kau mampu mengatasinya. Solusi bagi masalahmu adalah dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan kali pertama kau merasakannya, iya kan? Nah, mengapa tidak selesaikan dulu pertunjukan nanti malam? Baru setelah itu kau bisa memikir ulang pertanyaan itu lagi."

Roderich tak menyadari jemarinya terangkat dari tuts piano terakhir. Nada-nada berhenti sejenak. Waktu seolah membeku di antara mereka berdua. Ia menoleh. Terpana mendapati pandangan Eliza memakunya seperti jarum, yang menusuk secara lembut. Jarum itu terus merasuk, meninggalkan bekas─barangkali luka. Cahaya dari luar jendela yang mulai gelap, membentuk bayang-bayang di wajah Eliza, dan memantul keemasan di mata hijaunya yang jernih. Roderich lupa cara berkata-kata.

"Y─ya ... Tentu ...," Roderich menjawab. Ia membenahi posisi kacamata─kebiasan ketika gugup.

"Aku bilang demikian karena ingin saran darimu. Akan kupertimbangkan pemikiran itu nanti."

Perhatiannya beralih dari wajah Eliza, kembali fokus pada partitur. Mulai bermain lagi. Kini, melodi rendah menjadi pembuka sebelum beranjak menuju nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Sekarang, Eliza. Kembalilah duduk, dan dengarkan gubahanku."

Dengan langkah gontai, Eliza melepas tangannya dari bahu lelaki itu, dan kembali duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Lagi, ia menatap punggung itu lamat-lamat: punggung yang sering tersiram gemerlap lampu sorot namun tenggelam dalam kegelapannya sendiri. Adalah misteri kapan dia berani merengkuh punggung yang kesepian itu selayaknya_teman _yang sesungguhnya _._

.

* * *

.

Eliza mengamati Roderich dari kursi penonton.

Sempurna.

Bersinar.

Menakjubkan.

Alunan nada menggaung di penjuru aula konser. _Nocturne 9, _seperti yang Eliza tahu. Itu adalah gubahan paling istimewa yang membawa mereka dalam dunia mimpi dan imajinasi bersama.

Fokus Elzia terpusat pada Roderich sepenuhnya; tatapannya, pendengarannya, hingga hati dan pikiran. Ia terpaku─bahkan seluruh penonton─di bawah pengaruh sihir musiknya. Bukankah menakjubkan? Lelaki itu adalah devinisi kesempurnaan itu sendiri. Yang kadang tidak Eliza pahami, setiap ia melihat ke arahnya, seolah Roderich terperangkap dalam cahaya. Bintang kecil yang menyala sendirian.

Mengapa? Roderich selalu menganggap keajaiban musik miliknya sebagai kutukan?

.

* * *

.

Eliza ingat, setelah insiden jatuh dari balkon, Roderich mencegatnya di tepi jalan─entah darimana dia tahu kebiasaannya. Selembar tiket konser piano terulur di tangannya, beserta permintaan, "temui aku setelah konser selesai."

Karena tidak suka mengecewakan orang, dan benci menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia pun hadir menonton konser Roderich─untuk kali pertama.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

Kali kedua berjalan sejajar dengan Roderich─kali pertama ketika memapah lelaki itu di malam perjumpaan mereka. Eliza memenuhi janji menemuinya setelah konser.

"Masih merasa berhutang padaku?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Dusta jika Eliza bilang tidak ingin melanjutkan _hubungan _ini─entah apakah terhitung platonis atau romantis: jalan bersama menikmati kerlip lampu kota di malam hari. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali merasa bebas, nyaman, dan menjadi diri sendiri.

"Eliza ..." panggilnya.

Mengira Roderich adalah satu-satunya yang memanggil namanya dengan suara selembut itu.

"Aku tahu ini mustahil. Tapi aku ingin kita berlanjut terus─."

Eliza menoleh. Langkah mereka terhenti. Satu dua lampu sorot dari mobil yang lewat menyiram wajah Roderich. Eliza tertegun. Ia sulit mengartikan kesungguhan yang diperlihatkan itu, dan tak ingin memberi harapan palsu.

"Ada kamar sewa kosong di samping kamarku. Kita bisa tinggal bersebelahan, Eliza. Kupikir hutangku baru akan lunas setelah─"

"─memintaku pergi dari tempatku? Tidak, Roddy … Aku tidak bisa."

Eliza terkejut. Ia punya kebiasaan membuat nama panggilan khusus bagi orang-orang terdekatnya, tetapi lelaki ini? Bahkan baru saja dikenalnya kemarin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya duniaku sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu melangkah melewati batas duniamu di sana."

Ada kepahitan yang mendadak bergulung, berkumpul jadi hantaman keras bagi Eliza. Sesungguhnya dirinya lah yang terlalu berharap. Sulit baginya menolak permintaan kedua Roderich, namun, ini harus dilakukan.

Eliza menelisik pada dirinya sendiri. Malam ini gaun _taffeta _hijau tua membalut tubuhnya. Roderich pasti jeli─dan tidak ada rahasia lagi─terhadap pakaian yang Eliza kenakan saat pertemuan konyol mereka yang pertama, juga pistol. Ia berada dalam jangkauan yang lebih jauh dari bayangan Roderich. Sesungguhnya ini cuma tindak pencegahan, supaya jangan sampai lelaki itu tahu jati dirinya.

Tepat ketika Eliza hendak berbalik, sebuah mobil menepi dengan kecepatan rendah. Mobil itu berhenti di dekat trotoar tempat mereka berhenti.

Tanpa menantikan tanggapan Roderich, Eliza membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

Di tempatnya, Roderich berdiri terpaku. Wajah Eliza dari samping, jepit bunga _magnolia _di kepalanya, lalu tatapan nanarnya, adalah teka-teki yang terakhir dilihatnya malam itu.

.

Eliza tersentak kembali ke ruangan konser. Pertunjukan terakhir selesai. Gema tepuk tangan riuh membahana, membuat siapa pun tergerak bergabung dalam euforia musiknya. Pertunjukan Roderich menyuntikkan energi baru kepada seluruh penonton.

Ia memandang ke arah panggung. Tepat ketika Roderich menatap balik padanya, senyum yang Eliza lemparkan dibalas dengan anggukan.

.

* * *

.

Sebagaimana Eliza tahu batas-batas perbincangan mereka, ia juga mengerti bahwa Roderich benci pujian. Seringnya pujian itu bikin besar kepala, katanya kala Eliza tidak sengaja menyanjung penampilannya, tempo lalu.

Mungkin karena Roderich adalah lelaki yang gigih. Curang sekali, ia tahu titik lemahnya, tidak sanggup menolak pesona piano─lebih tidak mampu lagi, menolak sang pianis itu sendiri.

Itu entah kali keberapa mereka berjalan pulang bersama, setelah keluar dari gedung konser.

"Sekarang, mungkin kau tidak mau _pergi _dari tempatmu_,_" kata Roderich, "tapi tidak ada jaminan kalau kau tidak tergoda irama piano."

Eliza menghentakkan kaki pura-pura kesal.

"Ingin jadi _Pied Piper _kedua, eh? Seruling kau ganti dengan piano ... Untuk ukuran lelaki yang tidak mau disebut sombong sepertimu, itu siasat yang bagus, Roddy."

Lalu tawa mereka membahana, menembus keramaian jalan.

"Dengar, Roddy ... kau tidak bisa terus menemuiku di sini."

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku menunggumu."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Mau tahu cara mengirimiku tiket tanpa kelihatan mencolok?"

Eliza menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, khawatir ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tangannya menunjuk sudut dinding. Ada lubang sebesar jari di antara dua susunan batu. "Mulai besok, taruh saja kertas itu di sini."

Kening Roderich berkerut heran. Ia belum sempat menjawab ketika Eliza segera berlari, meninggalkan gema tawa di sepanjang jejak langkahnya. Saat meraba dinding, ia menemukan cara supaya kertas tiket itu tidak basah kena air. Roderich mengalihkan pandangan ke seberang jalan. Lagi, Eliza dijemput mobil hitam itu.

Ia melihat Eliza mengenakan kacamata hitam─tadi tidak ada kaca mata, dari mana? Raut wajah gadis itu berubah─menjadi garang, mengibaskan rambut secara angkuh lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Apakah Eliza sengaja menampakkan wajah aslinya? Roderich tak yakin, tetapi ia tahu kalau Eliza merasa dirinya sedang diamati.

Roderich ingin melupakan satu fakta tentang Eliza.

_Gangster ... _Ia telah jatuh hati pada bos kelompok gangster paling ditakuti di penjuru kota.

.

* * *

.

Roderich paham, ada batas-batas yang tak akan sanggup dilewati. Batas di ujung horizon terpanjang, atau batas antara galaksi terjauh, termasuk batas dua dunia antara Eliza dan dirinya.

Malam ini ketujuh puluh tujuh kali─dalam hitungan Roderich, Eliza menonton performanya.

Roderich tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan. Eliza berdiri menanti di ujung anak tangga, meraih uluran tangan lelaki itu. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan, lalu berjalan bersama.

Roderich tidak keberatan, Eliza memiliki dua wajah yang berbeda. Andai yang ditampakkan itu adalah wajah gelapnya; tatapan tajam menusuk, seringai licik, dan cibiran penuh hina (seperti yang kerap Roderich bayangkan), dan bukan wajah lembut nan feminim seperti sekarang, pun tidak mengapa baginya.

Namun, Roderich harus puas melihat sisi Eliza yang ini; senyum murah bagai dewi, suara lembut melebihi dawai kecapi, seolah segala macam keindahan berkumpul dalam diri gadis ini. Biarlah bayang-bayang itu selamanya menjadi bayangan.

"Bagaimana Roddy? Sudah berubah pikiran? Atau tetap ingin berhenti main musik?"

Langsung ke inti. Eliza tidak suka basa-basi. Yang tidak Roderich pahami, mengapa dirinya masih diperlakukan seperti orang asing? Kehidupan Eliza tak boleh disentuh melebihi riak air di permukaan kolam.

Roderich menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu Eliza sudah menduga jawabannya.

"Ada wanita paruh baya mencegatku tadi, bersama anak remaja di atas kursi roda. Biasanya aku tidak peduli pada fans, cukup beri tanda tangan lalu biarkan mereka pergi. Toh di mata mereka, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa musik─permainanku. Tapi ibu dan anak tadi memberiku perspektif baru."

Eliza menyimak, berjalan sejajar dengannya. Sesekali mengarahkan mata ke bawah, langkah-langkah kaki mereka, trotoar berbatu dan bayang-bayang malam yang dibentuk sinar lampu. Alangkah menyenangkan kalau mereka seperti ini selamanya, beriringan bersama. Namun, kalau dibandingkan, dirinya seperti _bayangan _bagi sinar terang lelaki ini. Bisakah bayangan menyatu dengan sumber cahaya?

"Oh ya? Perspektif seperti apa?" tanya Eliza.

"Ibu itu bilang anaknya buta, dan kakinya buntung. Kecelakaan mobil merenggut masa depan anaknya. Kau harus lihat saat anak itu bercucuran air mata, Liz. Kutahan emosi, anak itu bilang gubahanku menolongnya di masa tersulit. Dia mengikuti saluran video kami, dan menonton rekaman pertunjukan. Selama tiga tahun lamanya, dia baru dapat kesempatan menemuiku. Tadi, hampir tercoret dari daftar peserta _fanmeet. _Andai aku punya kuasa menentukan _fans _mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh bertemu denganku, Liz."

Eliza tersentuh mendengarnya. "Cerita yang mengagumkan," komentarnya.

"_Teruslah jadi bintang yang mengirim senyum pada banyak orang, nak, _pesan ibu itu padaku. Sekarang, aku tahu jalan musikku, Liz. Ketenaran, sanjungan, dan imbalan tidak akan pernah memuaskanmu, tapi sukses karena bermanfaat bagi orang lain itulah puncak prestasi."

Roderich terkejut, ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja, spontan. Tanpa menyadari kedalaman makna kata-katanya sendiri.

Mereka berhenti di persimpangan jalan, bersitatap. Satu dua mobil melintas, menyorotkan sinar lampu ke wajah Roderich. Mata violet di balik bingkai kacamata itu berkali lipat lebih indah. Sudah cukup Roderich punya sihir musik dari tarian jemari yang artistik. Sekarang, dia ingin menarik seluruh cahaya menjadi satu dalam iramanya?

_Tidak adil ... tetapi Roddy layak memperoleh itu._

"Aku tidak terkejut, pandanganmu berubah berkat kalangan _marginal _seperti mereka."

Ada jeda ketika Eliza terdiam. Ia terusik oleh pandangan baru.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Itulah mengapa kau ..."

Eliza belum pernah merasakan lidahnya tertahan mengucap kata-kata ini.

"Mengapa aku ... kami semua─orang-orang yang terpinggirkan ini ... tertarik olehmu, benar-benar tertarik."

Eliza tidak beri kesempatan Roderich untuk ambil kesimpulan lain.

"Maksudku, Roddy ... sejak awal, kau ini sangat tulus."

"Hentikan itu, Eliza."

"Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir takut jatuh sementara ada banyak orang yang bersandar padamu? Mencari pegangan darimu?"

"Justru karena itu, Liz. Begitu banyak orang berpegangan padaku, aku terjatuh, lepas dari sandaranku sendiri. Pikirmu apa yang terjadi saat kau berpegangan pada batang besi yang bengkok?"

Lelaki ini terlalu sering khawatir, saat sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Roddy ... Tentu saja, kau tidak sendirian. Kita saling membantu dan saling menyandarkan diri, iya kan? Bersama kita perbaiki gagang besi yang bengkok itu."

Eliza melepas tautan tangan mereka, melihat jam tangan. Sudah waktunya _berpisah._

"Dengar, Rod. Aku selalu suka melihatmu di sana. Musikmu, dan ciri khasnya yang menghanyutkan. _Ops _... ini bukan pujian, _oke? _Kau berhak tahu, kau itu istimewa."

Roderich tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menanggapi. Ada yang lenyap darinya saat genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

"Ingat pesan fans-mu tadi ya ... _Teruslah jadi bintang yang mengirim senyum pada banyak orang."_

Eliza memutar langkah dan berbalik. Saat ini, yang sanggup ia berikan pada Roderich, mungkin setara lampu kunang-kunang di tengah rimbunnya hutan.

Ia juga merasa takut. Takut berharap, ketika tidak ada langkah yang lebih meyakinkan selain berpaling.

Roderich tidak sanggup meraih Eliza kembali ke sisinya.

Ia mengamati langkah-langkah gadis itu, menyusuri _zebra cross _. Semakin jauh, dan menjauh. Lampu merah menyala, kendaraan berhenti, gema suara musik disko dari bar terdekat, dengung mesin menyentak gelak tawa, asap rokok dan knalpot, lampu LED dari papan iklan; kerlap-kerlip kota yang terpecah dan menyatu sekaligus. Para pemburu keindahan di sudut dunia. Roderich mendapati dirinya terkucil sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau bintang itu redup? Kalau semua orang berpegangan padaku, maukah kau jadi tempatku bersandar, Liz?"

Mobil hitam yang membawa Eliza melaju pergi.

Dan kata-kata Roderich serupa bisikan, lenyap tak tertangkap.

**.**

* * *

Suatu ketika, Roderich pernah mencoba melamarnya. Atau seperti yang Eliza pahami kala itu, saat mereka menjalani kencan seperti biasa. Duduk berdua di sudut beranda kafe. Eliza ingat raut wajah dan gestur tubuh Roderich, sangat ceria, hingga ia sempat mencemaskan apabila kehadirannya hanya akan menghapus kegembiraan Roderich jadi kesedihan tiada ujung.

Mula-mula, Roderich hanya bercerita tentang musik. Eliza jadi banyak tahu, dunia melodi dan irama itu selalu menciptakan warnanya sendiri. Sering, Eliza mendengar irama musik mengalun di kepalanya bahkan saat musik begitu jauh darinya, di hari-hari berdarah ketika ia harus masuk kubangan gelap dan mengotori tangannya sendiri. Seolah ia tersesat di terowongan bawah tanah, lalu mengira menemukan suara gemericik air, menuntunnya keluar dari kegelapan, ternyata itu adalah cahaya di ujung lorong, dengan Roderich dan melodi musiknya.

"Hei, Liz," Eliza mengangkat satu alisnya ketika Roderich memanggil. Sedikit busa tertinggal dalam cangkir kopi hangat di tangan Eliza. "Aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

Roderich menjeda kalimatnya. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Kita bertemu karena kebetulan, kalau aku ingin sedikit egois dengan _memilikimu _(kau tahu kan maksudku?) apa kau bersedia?"

Eliza terkekeh kemudian. Roderich sangat lucu saat gugup begitu. Lelaki itu membetulkan letak kacamata, padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan posisi kacamatanya. Ia tidak terkejut, seolah tahu kalimat semacam itu pasti akan didengarnya juga.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan jawab _ya, _Roddy. Tapi, apa kau tahu konsekuensinya? Sudah kubilang. Di dunia ini ada batas-batas yang tidak boleh kita lewati, dan─"

"─batas antara aku dan kamu itu termasuk di antaranya, iya kan? Kenapa kau selalu mengulang-ulang kata _batas _? Semua itu cuma jadi beban bagimu, lihat." Roderich menyela dengan nada suara meninggi.

Baik mereka berdua sama-sama memandang datar lawan bicaranya. Saat membicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang hasilnya bisa kita prediksi, bahwa kita akan kalah, kadang jiwa kita jadi tumpul. Mereka sama tahu. Itu tidak mungkin.

Eliza mengibaskan tangan. Ia tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk.

"Daripada itu, aku penasaran. Kenapa kau menginginkanku? Kau lihat sendiri, aku ini siapa, ketua gengster, bukan tempatnya aku berada di sisimu."

Dahi Roderich berkerut. Terlebih dahulu memberitahu bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan asumsi Eliza yang terakhir.

"Jangan katakan kau tidak pantas denganku. Kalau kau tidak, memangnya siapa yang pantas?"

Eliza menggeleng. "Entahlah, kau tahu sendiri. Cahaya itu lawan bagi kegelapan."

Roderich mengepalkan tangan. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Liz. Kau salah. Aku tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu, siapa lagi yang pantas kupilih selainmu."

Untuk sesaat, mata Eliza membola. Kemudian, ada mendung berkilat di sana, barangkali juga gemuruh badai. Roderich melihatnya sejelas ia merasakan guntur yang membelah hatinya sendiri. Ia bertekad tidak akan mundur selangkah pun.

"Tapi, Rod …" Kalimat Eliza tersangkut di ujung lidah. Ia tidak sanggup membantah.

"Baiklah," Roderich memutuskan, "aku ingin kau memikirkan ini lagi. Beritahu aku saat kau siap dengan jawabannya."

Kenyataannya, hingga kini, Eliza tak pernah memberi jawaban. Ia tidak pernah siap untuk menanggung konsekuensi itu. Beribu pertanyaan yang diawali dengan _'bagaimana' _terlintas dalam benaknya, dan sebanyak itu pula kebingungan menderanya bertubi-tubi.

_Bagaimana reaksi kelompoknya nanti kalau ia mengatakan ingin keluar dan mundur dari posisi ketua?_

Itu pasti akan sangat sulit. Peraturan bagi ketua kelompok yang ingin mengundurkan diri, adalah hukuman yang setara dengan kematian. Belum lagi, desas-desus yang tersebar di kalangan anak buahnya, tentang kebencian terpendam mereka terhadapnya. Mereka tidak terlalu menyukai bahwa perkumpulan mereka dipimpin oleh wanita, terutama kalangan anggota baru. Kendati pun mereka lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, seberapa hebat dan berkuasanya Eliza di sana.

.

* * *

Eliza selesai bersiap untuk misi. Pistol terselip di bawah ikat pinggang. Ia mengenakan setelan suit hitam. Lalu sepatu but, dan kacamata hitam. Tampilannya kini berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari saat bersama Roderich.

Seseorang masuk. Orang itu berambut cokelat ikal, dengan pakaian serba hitam yang mirip.

"Misi kali ini akan cukup sulit," katanya, "aku harap kau tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan merenungkan yang tidak perlu."

"Hmm? Sejak kapan ratu kita suka merenung dan melamun, eh?"

Orang lain muncul. Rambut pirangnya yang sebahu terikat di atas tengkuk.

"Aku tahu, Francis, Antonio. Jangan buang-buang waktu dengan spekulasi tanpa bukti."

Orang yang bernama Antonio menjentikkan sigaret. Ia mendengkus kesal.

"Huh? Ada bukti yang lebih kuat selain bahwa Gilbert mendapat posisi istimewa di luar sana mengawasi idolamu dan─"

"Hey! Antara Gilbert dan aku itu bukan urusan kalian."

"Kalau bukan karena urusan yang melemahkanmu … ah, sudah kuduga pianis mulus itu, kau jatuh cinta padanya," Francis menyela dan bersiul mengejek.

Eliza maju berapa langkah, menyenggol bahu Antonio dan melewati Francis. Ia pura-pura tuli.

"Maju jalan, Francis! Antonio!"

.

* * *

Berkilometer jauhnya, dalam gedung pertunjukan, Roderich baru saja membungkuk hormat atas sorak sorai penonton. Ketika kembali ke belakang panggung, Gilbert langsung menyambutnya, menyodorkan aqua. Ia bertepuk tangan.

"Pertunjukanmu selalu penuh sensasi, Bro. Coba saja aku bisa mengiringimu main _flute, _pasti lebih asyik."

Baru-baru ini ia mengangkat Gilbert menjadi asisten, setelah asisten sebelumnya lepas kontrak. Mengabaikan pengakuan dan tawaran Gilbert, ia justru menggiring dirinya mengucapkan sesuatu yang kelak menjerumuskannya menuju konflik tiada akhir.

"Dia … tidak datang," antara sadar dan tidak, Roderich menyeletuk.

Terluput darinya, sekilas kilatan licik di mata merah Gilbert.

"Dia siapa? Oh, pacarmu itu?"

Roderich mendongak. Pipinya bersemu. "Bukan, hanya belum, saat ini … dia bukan siapa-siapaku, tapi …"

Untuk sesaat, Roderich ragu. Ia belum pernah membicarakan Eliza dengan siapapun (termasuk soal perasaannya.) Namun, kemudian Gilbert duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ceritakan," kata Gilbert meyakinkan, "mungkin asistenmu ini bisa membantu."

"Namanya Elizaveta … dia sebetulnya hanya salah satu penonton," Roderich berupaya untuk tidak menceritakan seluruhnya, hanya garis besar saja, "dia berjanji akan selalu menonton musikku, dan dia memenuhi janjinya, kecuali barusan."

"Ah, urusan fans dan idola rupanya, hmm?"

Gilbert bertepuk tangan, lalu bersiul kecil.

"Sudahlah, paling dia ada halangan jadi tidak bisa hadir. Berprasangka buruk itu nggak baik loh. Kalau dia benar-benar _fans- _mu, pasti dia bakal kembali."

Untuk beberapa saat, Roderich merasa sedikit terhibur, tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang salah dari cara Gilbert memerhatikannya.

.

.

* * *

Untuk beberapa minggu, Eliza absen dari konser-konser Roderich. Lelaki itu didera putus asa dan tenggelam depresi. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Eliza dan ia menginginkan Eliza di sisinya. Kadang-kadang, ia merasa performanya menurun. Permainan musiknya melenceng jauh dari partitur. Namun, ia hanya bisa memaksa supaya dirinya bertahan. Seorang musisi tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Lagi pula, ia sudah disumpah oleh Eliza, untuk terus bergerak maju di jalan ini, mau bagaimana pun keadaannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba, suatu malam setelah pulang konser, Gilbert mengantarnya dengan mobil seperti biasa. Kali ini terjadi malapetaka. Roderich tidak ingat apa-apa selain bahwa saat di mobil, kantuk berat menderanya hingga ia tertidur. Ketika bangun, ia mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan terikat, meringkuk di suatu tempat yang sempit dan gelap, hampir kehabisan nafas.

Sepertinya ia telah diculik─yakin dan sangat yakin.

Roderich berusaha mencerna seluruh kejadian. Siapa sebenarnya Gilbert? Apa yang ada dalam botol soda yang diminumnya kemarin? Oh, lalu Eliza! Di mana Eliza? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu Eliza lagi? Kalau tidak, mengapa semua ini harus terjadi? Dalam pada itu, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, wajah cantik, rambut berwarna karamel lembut, dan mata hijau teduh. Apakah Eliza dan gangsternya dalang di balik ini … tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Roderich merasakan guncangan keras. Tubuhnya seperti dicabik kegelapan. Kepalanya terantuk besi. Ia menduga dirinya dimasukkan dalam box, atau koper.

Roderchi mendengar bunyi benda keras terbentur, suara-suara dari atas─ia tidak benar-benar yakin akan posisi dan arahnya berada. Kotak _box _itu terbuka. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyeruak. Ia tidak bisa bersuara sebab mulutnya diplester. Ia mendengar suara-suara gaduh, bunyi tembakan, dan umpatan kasar.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya ditarik kasar. Roderich terperenyak melihat sekitarnya. Menyembul dari box hitam, hanya kepalanya. Dalam keadaan terikat dan tak berdaya, ia melihat orang-orang berseragam hitam, saling menodongkan pistol. Di sisi kiri, ada pria berkulit tan yang rambutnya cokelat, berdiri sejajar dengan orang berkulit putih yang rambutnya pirang sebahu … lalu itu … Roderich terbelalak. Gilbert berdiri di sana, mengongkang pistol!

"Hei, kawan. Maaf, kau terpaksa dilibatkan untuk ini," Gilbert berkata tanpa merasa bersalah.

Gilbert tidak terlihat senang. Ada apa ini sebetulnya?

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara yang sangat familier … mengabaikan kondisi sekeliling, suara itu mengaung seperti pelipur dahaga. Eliza … di sini, dengan pistol di tangan.

"Roderich?!" Eliza berseru terkejut.

Roderich ternganga. Ia tidak ingin memercayai penglihatannya, tapi jelas itu Elizaveta! Rambut karamelnya, lalu wajahnya, mata hijaunya …

Tapi kenapa?! Memikirkan semuanya, Roderich hampir gila!

Sementara yang dia ketahui, Gilbert─asisten jadi-jadian itu─ternyata anggota gangster yang kini sedang berdiri melawan Eliza!

Lalu Roderich menyapu pandangan lagi. Bertemu dengan mata Eliza, yang balik menatap pedih, penuh rasa bersalah, marah dan terkejut.

"Kalian! Berani-beraninya! Kau berkhianat, Gilbert!" Eliza berteriak. Kesabarannya hampir tersedot habis.

Tunggu! Apakah sebenarnya Gilbert dan Eliza itu satu kelompok atau bagaimana?

"Maaf, Eliza," itu suara pria berambut cokelat, "kita harus lakukan ini! Mau tidak mau!"

"Kau gagal dalam misi, sekarang, nyawa kekasihmu taruhannya!" Lelaki berambut pirang melanjutkan.

"Diam! Tahu apa kalian tentang Roderich?! Lepaskan dia! Roderich tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"

"Hey, tunjukkan taringmu donk, Liz," Gibert mulai bermain.

_Liz? Apa-apaan dia!_

Roderich menonton dan ia benci melihat Eliza terpojok sementara dirinya malah jadi pecundang.

"Kalau Roddy mati, kukirim kalian ke neraka!"

Wajah Eliza memerah. Api murka menyala-nyala di mata hijaunya. Sisi garang wanita itu yang belum pernah dilihat Roderich, cukup membuat semua lelaki bergidik.

"Tenang, Eliza, pria ini sandera yang berharga. Dia umpanmu."

"Apa?!" Eliza terperenyak.

Tiba-tiba, bunyi tembakan membahana dari arah pintu masuk, diiringi derap langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

"Sekarang! Lemparkan pistolmu!" Gilbert berteriak.

"Dan angkat tanganmu!" Francis menginstruksi.

Pistol Eliza lepas dari tangan, dan terlempar tak jauh dari kakinya. Antonio langsung menyambarnya. Ketiga orang pria itu bergegas menuju jendela terdekat. Bunyi kaca pecah bersepai memekakkan telinga. Tepat ketika mereka bertiga berhasil melompat ke bawah jendela, sepuluh polisi masuk dengan todongan pistol. Terkepung. Roderich dalam posisi yang payah dan terikat dalam box. Eliza terbelalak seraya tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Perintah untuk menyerah, lalu sekali bunyi tembakan. Pandangan Roderich menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

Ketika membuka mata, Roderich merasa pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia tidak yakin mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dirinya diculik Gilbert, asistennya yang ternyata anggota gangster, lalu Eliza …

Kini, ia terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit.

Roderich tersentak. Perempuan itu ada di sini, duduk di sisi ranjang. Senyumnya secerah matahari. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, yang membuatnya semakin merasa getir adalah, di ujung dekat pintu sana, berdiri seorang polisi

Roderich mencermati penampilan Eliza. Wajah dan rambutnya sangat kusut, dan ada berjuta kepedihan berkilat di matanya. Syukurlah, tidak ada borgol, tetapi keberadaan polisi di situ, dan dua orang polisi yang berjaga di luar pintu, menegaskan status perempuan ini. Menjadi narapidana.

Hatinya mencelos ketika Eliza meraih tangannya dan menggenggam jari-jemarinya, yang membuatnya tak percaya, bahwa tangan selembut susu itu juga tangan sama yang sering menodong pistol dan (barangkali) mencabut nyawa.

"Roddy," Eliza membalas tatapan tanpa melepas senyum dari wajahnya, "aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

_Tidak. Tidak._

Roderich menggeleng kaku.

"Elizaveta," entah apakah ini kali pertama Roderich memanggil namanya lengkap, ia lupa. "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Jelaskan, tolong."

Roderich seharusnya marah. Marah atas semua yang Eliza lakukan padanya: pergi tanpa kejelasan, lalu tiba-tiba dilibatkan (secara tidak langsung) dengan situasi yang mengancam nyawanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa marah, seberapa besar kesalahannya, semua lebur jadi abu.

Eliza menggigit bibir. Tiba-tiba, bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan di pipi. Ia tak sanggup menahan tangisannya yang meledak.

Bahkan, wanita terkuat tidak selamanya kuat. Dua kali, Roderich melihat sisi lain yang tak diduganya dari Eliza, kali kemarin ketika wanita itu serupa harimau garang, dan kali ini saat ia berubah jadi serapuh serpihan debu.

"Dengar, Eliza," Roderich mengangkat tangan, menyelipkan helai rambut Eliza ke belakang telinga. Seandainya ia bisa menebus seisi dunia demi menghapus kesedihan wanita ini.

"Sekarang, tidak ada rahasia lagi. Jadi, jelaskan. Ceritakan semua yang perlu kutahu."

Eliza tertawa hambar, mengusap air mata. "Maaf, kau harus melihatku lemah begini."

Roderich menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Yang salah adalah saat kau pura-pura kuat padahal sebetulnya lemah."

Kemudian, Eliza menceritakan semuanya. Bahwa ia sengaja menjauh dari Roderich, karena sudah tak punya waktu lagi. Seluruh anggota kelompok tahu skandal _rahasia _ini dan ia tak akan dibiarkan lepas begitu saja. Maka, untuk berjaga-jaga, Eliza menugaskan Gilbert, satu dari _bad touch trio; _tiga orang dengan posisi terkuat, di bawah level Eliza, secara otomatis mereka menjadi asisten terdekatnya. Gilbert berhasil menyamar jadi asisten Roderich. Mulanya, Eliza percaya padanya. Supaya saat ia disibukkan oleh misi-misi pembersihan, ia tetap bisa memantau keselamatan Roderich.

Rencana pengunduran dirinya sudah diumumkan ke seluruh anggota kelompok, dan salah satu dari _bad touch trio _menjadi kandidat terkuat untuk menggantikannya.

Kemudian, tibalah saatnya misi _terakhir, _sekaligus terpenting, yang akan jadi tonggak penentuan Eliza dalam mengakhiri jabatan. Semestinya, misi itu berjalan lancar. Eliza merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan saat berhadapan dengan gangster kota sebelah. Ia berhasil mengalahkan selusin pentolan gangster itu, dan kembali membawa bendera kemenangan. Namun, respon yang diperolehnya justru di luar dugaan. Ia mulai bersiap menyambut yang terburuk. Dan benar saja, trio Francis, Antonio, dan Gilbert menjebaknya supaya terlihat seolah-olah dirinya menculik dan menyandera Roderich.

"Kecuali pengkhianatan Gilbert, tidak ada maaf untuknya," sahut Roderich di akhir. Ia merasa geram.

"Itu terserah kamu. Tapi Gilbert tak bisa disalahkan juga. Aku benar-benar pemimpin yang buruk. Wajar jika mereka menghukumku."

"Eliza, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Oke lah, kalau bahkan, pemimpin tertinggi juga harus taat aturan, tapi atas dasar apa mereka boleh berkhianat seperti itu?"

"Rod, sudahlah." Eliza menggeleng. Ia tak ingin memikirkan ketiga orang itu lagi. "Ia mengusap-usap lengan Roderich. "Apakah ada yang luka?"

Eliza mengamati pergelangan tangan Roderich, mencari-cari apakah ada bekas ikatan yang mencederai kulitnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri. Kelihatannya baik, tapi sebetulnya tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

Roderich menjeda sejenak.

Hening.

Mereka bersitatap lama.

Pandangan Roderich teralih ke sisi pintu, sekilas.

"Ini tentang kita … jawaban atas pertanyaanku dulu, aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang?"

Eliza terdiam. Pandangan menghindari tatapan Roderich. Di saat seperti ini, mata violet itu efeknya lebih kuat dari denting piano.

Ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda akan jawaban, Roderich melanjutkan, "Biar aku membawamu … kita kabur bersama. Pergi dari kota ini."

Ada jeda panjang diisi helaan napas putus asa. Roderich menanti jawaban. Eliza menggeleng─entah gelengan yang keberapa sejak mereka bertemu. Roderich tetap berharap walaupun harapan itu setipis benang.

"Tidak bisa. Aku bergelimang dosa, dan aku harus menebusnya."

"Kenapa? Kita bisa menebus dosa bersama. Kita mulai dari awal, kembali ke titik nol. Kau tidak harus menaggungnya sendirian."

"Aku memang harus, Rod. Kesalahanku adalah tanggung jawabku sendiri. Kau tak ada hubungan dengan ini."

Untuk sesaat, Roderich seperti terlempar, jatuh membentur dinding. Kali ketiga, ia ditolak lagi. Benarkah tak ada yang tersisa dari hatinya? Cahaya, harapan, dan impiannya, sederhana saja, memiliki Eliza dan seluruh waktu mereka bersama. Ia tidak pernah berharap lebih, bahkan setelah semua ketenaran dan puja-puji penggemar yang membutakan itu. Kenapa saat kita begitu menginginkan sesuatu, hal itu justru semakin susah didapat?

"Sekali ini saja, Eliza!" Lelaki itu tidak menyadari nada suaranya yang meninggi.

"Pertimbangkan tawaranku. Pikirkan keputusanmu. Kau berhak memilih yang terbaik!"

Eliza menatap nanar. Secara perlahan, melepaskan genggaman tangan Roderich, lalu bangkit. Jelas, keputusannya jauh dari harapan.

Roderich ingin meraih tangan Eliza kembali, namun perempuan itu menjauh.

"Tunggu, Elizaveta! Kau dengar itu kan?!"

Atmosfer dalam kamar rumah sakit itu terasa berat, muram dan pedih.

Lelaki itu mengamati langkah-langkah Eliza. Hatinya berkecamuk, remuk.

Eliza sudah berdiri mendekat pada polisi penjaga ketika terdengar bunyi _klik _borgol dipasang.

Roderich terbelalak.

"Ini keputusanku, Roddy. Ingat, setelah ini, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jadilah cahaya yang paling terang. Jadilah musik yang menghibur banyak orang. Jadilah siapa pun yang kau mau, dan berbahagialah."

Lagi, tidak ada kesempatan untuk membalas. Eliza sudah memutar langkah. Suara pintu ditutup. Perempuan itu lenyap.

Roderich meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Ia sangat lemah, lemah sekali hingga menarik wanita yang disayang pun tak mampu. Untuk sesaat, melihat kilas balik hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama, mulai pertemuan di lorong bawah jendela hotel itu, hujan cahaya lampu sorot di panggung, sorak sorai tepuk tangan dan senyuman paling indah di ujung kursi penonton, pancake yang gosong, irama piano mengalun dalam kamar bertirai jendela putih, hingga malam-malam di jalanan kota yang gemerlap.

_Tanpamu, seluruh dunia runtuh dalam kegelapan._

_._

* * *

"Hallo, Bro!"

Roderich dikejutkan oleh suara Gilbert. Entah datang dari mana, lelaki albino itu sudah duduk di samping ranjangnya, di kursi yang tadi ditempati Elizaveta.

Mempertimbangkan untuk melempar Gilbert ke jendela, atau menendangnya keluar pintu. Ia malah mendengkus dan membuang muka.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Sudah selesai tangi-tangisannya, huh?"

Tangan Gilbert menggerayang di nakas, hendak mengambil sebutir jeruk. Dicekal oleh Roderich. Diremasnya pergelangan tangan Gilbert kuat-kuat.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari makananku."

Gilbert mengaduh kesakitan─yang sedikit terlihat dibuat-buat. Tidak disangka Roderich punya tenaga seperti gajah.

"Santai, Rod. Santai. Aku cuma mau makan jeruk itu. Kasihanilah perut asistenmu yang lapar ini."

Roderich mendelik. Ia mengamati Gilbert dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Mengenakan mantel biru dan tunik kepala berwarna sama. Tampilan ala perawat. Penyamaran yang bagus.

"Sejak kapan aku mengakuimu jadi asisten?"

Tahu-tahu, Roderchi sudah berdiri, turun dari ranjang. Dalam satu kali gerakan, menyambar ujung kerah Gilbert dan mencekik lehernya. Tiang infusnya miring dan berderak jatuh.

"Seperti inikah sikap asisten, menjebak klien setelah berkhianat pada atasannya?! Jawab, Gilbert!"

Roderich menggeram murka.

Tenggorokan Gilbert seperti terbakar, andai ia tidak segera menyentak tangan Roderich kuat-kuat, lepas dari lehernya, lalu mengempaskan lelaki itu jatuh di ranjang.

"Biar aku bicara dulu, baru setelah itu terserah kau menghakimiku seperti apa!"

Gilbert mengusap lehernya yang terasa kebas. Ia mengangkat tiang infus, lalu duduk kembali.

"Dengar, aku punya alasanku sendiri. Kau harus paham situasimu. Semenjak pertama kali kau berjabat tangan dengan wanita gila itu, ada konsekuensi. Dan bukannya malah jatuh cinta padanya dan memintanya menuruti kemauanmu."

Roderich mendecih tak suka. "Aku tidak … jatuh cinta." Meski begitu, nada suaranya terdengar meragu. "Tapi, kalian! Kalian semua pencuri! Kalian mencuri semua yang seharusnya kumiliki!"

Lelaki itu menjambak rambutnya frustrasi.

Gilbert membuang napas, berkali-kali. Ia tidak ingin terbawa emosi, tapi siapa sangka yang dihadapinya adalah makhluk paling emosional.

"Ya. Benar. Kalau kau mencari pencuri terjahat di seluruh galaksi, itu adalah kami. Tapi ini harus dilakukan, untuk melindungi Elizaveta. Pikirmu kami punya pilihan lain?"

"Soal hukuman mati bagi ketua yang mengundurkan diri, hah? Lucu sekali, kalian menentukan jalan orang lain pada titik seharusnya mereka berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Hak asasi macam apa itu?"

"Dia lakukan itu untuk melindungimu, bodoh!" Gilbert mengabaikan tekanan Roderich.

Roderich ternganga. "Apa? Eliza sengaja dijebak, untuk melindungiku?" desisnya bergetar, tak percaya. "Dan dia tahu itu?"

Gilbert mengangguk.

"Karena kau sudah terlibat, aku beritahu sajalah. Hukuman bagi kepala kelompok, yang mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan: mati dibunuh dalam satu kecelakaan yang terencana, atau dibuat lumpuh dan cacat seumur hidup. Yang diterima _wanita _mu itu jauh lebih ringan. Sangat ringan. Ia cuma mendekam di penjara, tergantung sidang. Kalau beruntung, bisa segera menghirup udara kebebasan, lalu setelah itu─"

"─kubilang, diam. Diam! Dan jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku tak ingin dengar harapan palsu dari mulut busukmu itu."

Gilbert mengangkat bahu. Ia beranjak bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah, Tuan Pianis." Sebelum benar-benar menghilang ke balik pintu, ia melanjutkan, "alasanku yang lain adalah … memutus kontrak denganmu."

Roderich menjawab, seraya mengibaskan tangan mengusirnya, "Kontrak kita sudah putus ... semenjak kau berkhianat."

.

* * *

Roderich berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu. Terbangun dari tidur siang, ia merasa seperti mendengar denting bel yang berbunyi. Ia terpana setelah membuka pintu. Nyawanya belum terkumpul. Mengucek mata. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar.

Lalu bunyi bel tadi siapa?

Sepertinya ia berhalusinasi.

Mendadak, ingatannya terlempar pada suatu sore ketika denting bel membawa Elizaveta kemari.

Sekarang, tidak ada. Di luar pintu hanya debu yang tertiup angin, menampar wajahnya yang kusut dan berminyak.

Lelaki itu menutup pintu. Mata violetnya menjelajah sekeliling ruangan. Ada tumpukan dus berjejer, di samping koper dan tas hitam besar. Ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

_Pergi._

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, pergi akan jadi semudah ini. Kota ini terlalu pedih untuk ditinggali. Terlalu banyak kenangan, tertinggal di antara lorong, blok dan jalanan. Bahkan dalam ruangan ini, masih tersimpan kenangan. Hari-hari cerah ketika Elizaveta datang, lalu mereka melewati waktu gembira bersama. Main musik, berbagi cerita, makan masakan gosong, dan sejuta memori berharga.

Tempo lalu Roderich sempat menghadiri persidangan Elizaveta. Dengan akhir keputusan penjara seumur hidup. Ia sempat memergoki Eliza menyadari kehadirannya. Namun, perempuan itu membuang muka saat mereka bertemu pandang. Detik itu, ia tahu dirinya juga harus membuat keputusan terakhir.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_[epilog]_**

**_Five Years Later_**

Malam sudah turun ketika lampu-lampu menyala di sepanjang tepi telaga. Cahayanya menyebar di permukaan air, membentuk titik-titik terang, berkelap-kelip dan menyebar hingga menerangi segala penjuru, seperti panggung pertunjukan dengan ribuan lampu sorot. Kapal-kapal dan sampan kecil merapat di tepi dermaga. Orang-orang memilih menikmati temaram malam yang menggelayut di antara meja-meja kafe dan restoran. Para portir dan wisatawan berlabuh sejenak, menyantap sajian dan hidangan, menyerahkan diri dibuai irama musik.

Ada satu kafe yang paling mencolok. Bangunannya minimalis, tapi pengunjung memenuhi kursi dan meja tambahan di luar teras, menjorok hingga sisi dermaga. Di latar belakang kafe, seorang pianis duduk memainkan piano. Para pengunjung tidak dapat mengenali wajahnya sebab posisi grand piano menghadap jendela terang yang menyala dari ruang dalam. Namun, mereka tampak menikmati petikan nada yang mengalun seirama semilir angin. Riak-riak ombak bersinar dalam kegelapan, menari mengikuti lagu. Suasana itu menyatu dengan aroma kopi, roti panggang dan adonan tepung yang menguar manis. Seakan kafe itu adalah sepotong keindahan yang mengambang, turun dari surga.

Apabila ditelisik lebih dekat, pianis itu berkacamata, rambutnya hitam. Tahi lalat di bawah dagu, mempermanis kontur wajahnya. Sementara mata violetnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Ia menikmati setiap tarikan napas, gerakan jemari, dan alunan irama. Meresapi permainan musiknya sendiri. Menikmati bagaimana resonasi melodi ini menggetarkan perasaan pendengar, menyentuh sesuatu milik mereka yang paling sulit dijangkau. Pengaruh musik terhadap egoisme manusia seperti bubuk yang larut dalam air.

Lelaki itu selesai memainkan _outro. _Lagunya mencapai klimaks dalam sekali hentakan panjang dan ketukan nada pendek. Pengunjung bertepuk tangan. Ia disergap nostalgia. Bayangan tentang panggung lain, yang lebih megah dan gemerlap─lalu seseorang dari panggung itu, yang justru memudar ditelan keramaian. Dan panggung ini, yang jauh lebih kecil dan sederhana, telah membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia merasa hidup di tengah-tengah komunitas asing, berkilo meter jauh dari kota masa lampaunya yang hilang dan tertinggal di belakang.

Atau, setidaknya, hingga saat ini, anggapan itu benar.

Hingga ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, di sela riuh tepuk tangan yang mulai reda.

"_Excellent! Amazing! _"

Lelaki itu menoleh. Terpaku. Matanya mengerjap.

"Elizaveta?"

Ia terpana.

"Hai, Roddy."

Wanita itu di sini, sungguhan. Duduk persis di belakangnya. Tangannya menumpu meja. Berpenampilan kasual, dalam balutan dress putih dan cardigan biru. Tas tangan mungil tersampir di bahu. Rambut karamelnya digelung dan jepit bunga magnolia terselip di telinga kiri. Entah, apakah efek sinar lampu yang terlalu terang, atau memang wajah wanita itu selalu bercahaya. Roderich membalas senyumannya lembut. Ia tidak perlu bertanya, apakah kejutan ini nyata atau hanya ilusi. Ia percaya betul, bahwa cahayanya pasti kembali.

"Aku suka … musikmu."

[]


End file.
